User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Erin, the Swift Palm
Champion Erin, the Swift Palm is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Gameplay Erin is an assassin based on one thing: her passive. She's based on applying a maximum of passive marks, dealing a maximum of damage while she's in, and then blowing that up with the other cornerstone of her kit: her E. * Piercing Mana is the basis of Erin's entire kit, as it's based on either applying it a maximum amount of time or interacting with the marks in some way. This also means that most of her damage is actually magic damage. * Flow-Breaking Bolt is another key to Erin's kit, as without its range she would need to get point-blank to do anything. This lets her apply Piercing Mana to several enemies at once, and instantly cap the number of marks on her target. * Nether Tracker is a dash that allows her to stick to targets as well as apply AoE Piercing Mana. It also enables it to deal more damage, which opens the gate for a burst of damage. * Snap is her way to capitalize on marks. She simply detonates all Foreign Mana marks on all units that have at least one, dealing magic damage that gets amplified depending on the number of marks. It also gets a short root at 2 marks to allow her to catch up and apply more marks, and at 3 marks it also becomes an execute that can deal far more damage than at the previous levels. Its passive also gives vision of enemies in the area. * World in the Vision is a massive battle arena that keeps applying Piercing Mana and gives Erin enough movement speed to approach marked enemies without needing Nether Tracker. Since it's a point-blank spell, she needs to be point-blank to maximize its effect. Build * Erin synergizes naturally with attack speed. She can apply more Piercing Mana marks the more she can attack. * Erin might need cooldown reduction to maximize her use of Flow-Breaking Bolt and Snap. Abilities Erin's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply stacks of Foreign Mana upon the target for 9 seconds (max 3). |description2= Basic attacks to enemies with 3 stacks of Foreign Mana deal double damage to the target and apply Piercing Mana in a radius of 425 around them. }} | }} Attacking an enemy with 3 marks of Foreign Mana gives Erin bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. |description2= Erin's next basic attack gains increased range and becomes a ranged linear area of effect and deals bonus magic damage to all enemies hit. It applies on-hit effects only to its target, but applies once to every unit hit and 3 times to the target, applying its damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} | }} Erin dashes to target enemy with stacks of Foreign Mana, dealing magic damage and slowing them by 20% for 2 seconds. |description2= Erin's and ignore 35% of the dash target's magic resistance for 6 seconds. Casting Nether Tracker on them while they're affected by this effect refunds half the mana cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} | }} Erin sees a blue silhouette of all units out of her field of vision but inside Snap's area of effect. Erin can use her targeted abilities on units she sees this way if they have at least 1 stack of Foreign Mana. |description2= Erin snaps her fingers, dealing magic damage to all enemy units that had stacks of Foreign Mana and erasing the stacks. Snap's damage is increased by 50% for each Foreign Mana mark beyond the first that was depleted by this ability. Enemies with at least 2 stacks are by 99% decaying over second. Enemies with 3 stacks take 1% increased damage . |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Erin channels for second, then deals magic damage around her. |description2= During the next 6 seconds, she applies every second to all enemy units nearby, and her basic attacks on enemy units with stacks of Foreign Mana apply as true damage. |leveling = % of the enemy's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Lore |-|Main= Erin was born in the cold plains of the Freljord. She barely had any trouble surviving the cold, but she always had problems surviving the other people in her tribe. Being a loner who didn't really seem to have any fighting disposition, Erin was a black sheep; and by the time her younger sister got of age, talk was heard about discarding her. When she did crack under the pressure and accept to take up fighting, her training was intended to be an execution. Erin fought for her life, using her opponent as a means to hop on the fenced wall that borded the tribe's camp. When called out for her cowardice, she picked her sword and descended on her would-be executioner, planting her sword through his right arm, thus depriving him of his ability to kill her. This was seen as the ultimate insult, and all those who watched picked up their own weapons, intent on settling for a slaughter instead. Erin simply climbed up the walls again and stole a ride on her way out. Despite having cast herself out, she didn't give up on her ideal of peace. Wandering in the forests, she ended up in a bewitching place: the cold green trees and a gray mountain were bathed in the sparkles that came from a crystal-blue waterfall. Even someone like Erin knew this place had something magical about it. She spent months surviving and meditating under the waterfall, gradually perceiving the energies resting within her, and eventually, the subtle unharnessed power within her surroundings. Before she had realized, her mana had changed, closer to the energies this natural landscape. And with her inner eye opened, she found a gate underneath the waterfall, and beyond that she could see them: the winter fairies that had been watching her since she had decided to stay in here. Their voices told her that despite her having found her own peace in here, she would not found true rest, until she mended her past, and found her true kin. She heeded their voices, and walked back to human civilization, with the eyes of an outsider. Upon hearing word of a tribe that pursued peaceful coexistence, she pursued the Avarosan, happy that someone else had an ideal akin to her own. At the end of her path, she sneaked her way directly to Ashe. Her impassiveness and refusal to answer to wariness by violence got her request to join them accepted. These days, Erin is a cold, stern and standoffish but nonetheless helpful and driven figure to the Avarosan, and her impartial advice is sought by many. However, few know of her lifelong trouble with her own kin. Her experience of loneliness has left her all willing to kill the enemy, and as she feels the Avarosan ideal of justice is slow to usher, she decides to make a move of her own towards accelerating the growth of the Avarosan, wandering and vanquishing all the seeds of war she comes across. |-|Erin, the Renegade= I was standing in front of my home, a bucket in each arm. I had once again been "sentenced" to go fetch the water for the tribe. No strange day for me -- I felt much better off doing the chores than "training". Their training, that they love to make all glorious, isn't all it's made to be. They're chopping wood rather than the heads they'd rather be chopping, just like I've gone to the river and fetched us some water this day. I can thank the gods it is clean. The wooden door creaked open. It's not the only sound that made me cringe. There went his voice. "Erin, don't just stay in front of the door like that!" Father had always been blunt. He took one of the buckets and rambled on his own, running to the kitchen, one of my buckets in his arm. "Incapable, this woman. Can't fight, can't marry, can't even carry two buckets of water!" I walked in and calmly closed the door behind myself. This is my life. When I sat around the table and carried the second bucket of water. Had I even sat around the table that I immediately was welcomed by quips. "Hey, Sister! Look what I got today!", said Seta. She's my little sister. Mother had her three years after my birth. She died shortly after the birth. Father kept talking about how I disgraced her, who had fought the pain until her last breath. When I talked about that to other people, they told me he just "ended her pain with his axe". The chieftain's assistant was quick to point how disgraceful I was to her, too. They gleefully omitted the part where she wasn't fighting like they're trying to make everyone fight these days. I read the piece of paper my little sister handed me. It's an invitation. They want to draft her to fighting training, but she has 7 days to rope me along, or we both will be cast out of the tribe. These war chieftains of ours are surprisingly underhanded. I stare at her and Father. The situation should be intense and stressful. It isn't. Something is off. After being urged and called a good for nothing again, I tell Seta I'll go with her before eating. No reaction: she's busy eating. But even after she's done, she doesn't even answer to what I said. The total silence makes me feel vacant. I internally sigh -- I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't that audibly. I'm tired of having to be wary of everything, and I'm internally moaning at having to face more days under a stream of insults. I felt much more at peace when all alone in the nature, looking for water. I'm supposed to sleep in the same room as my sister. It's small and empty. Only the candle in the opening room lights anything now. The door closes, I don't see anything anymore. I feel something hard in contact with my skull. I feel dizzy for a second before the emptiness of sleep takes me... I wake up tied, barbed wire wrapping my arms together. Some pointy ends are digging into me. It stings. Some sort of hulking warrior enters my room. "I know now, what Ekar actually does. He just keeps an eye on good-for-nothings like me.", I note to myself. He grabs my ties with one hand, lifting me with it. He is amazingly strong, but we all know it. "Look, girl. Seta's drafted you into training. You will be training with her. - What if I don't want to fight? - Again, with the useless talk? If you don't try, she will kill you. She's eager to fight today. After all, today is the day she proves she's her mother's true successor. - The day she does prove that is when you chop her head off just after she gives birth to a second child." I'm hurled against the nearest wall just after my sentence is over. "One more quip like that and you won't make it to her alive, you piece of trash!" He stays silent, dragging me on the ground this time. He's holding me by a foot. The vibrations and the ties really hurt. I guess that's what they call humiliation. The only reason I have tears down my eyes is because of these cursed barbs hurting me. After he's dragged me over enough cold dirt, I'm between a circular fence that wasn't here yesterday. They were more busy rebuilding the homes while I was off looking for water, rather than building their training grounds. That's nearly the only thing that suggests they prefer life to war. Ekar dragged me to the center, and carries me to a standing position like I weigh nothing. Seta is sneering at me with some triumphant smile. She must be somehow feeling good about seeing me knocked unconscious yesterday. I'm not even given a weapon, but Ekar has the courtesy of freeing me from my ties. I don't move an inch. She has a big wooden club. I don't even have a weapon for myself. The other warriors are paired and start sparring. Metallic clanks fill the air. I just stare at her while she moves forward and walks past me like it's nothing. Whiff. I expected that it was her who struck me in the back yesterday. I just had ducked her swing and extended a leg, and she fell over. Lightweight. I feel the blood go to my head, well, the part that isn't dripping outside of the barb-induced wounds. I stomp on her arm to take her weapon, and I carry it as well as I can, dropping it on the one part of her I got pinned down. A sickening crack echoes in my head. The sound around me turns to silence. I think I've broken a bone or ten in her hand. I fail to realize what I've done, yet. I recall her sneering face, her ambush yesterday. I feel hollow. I look around. All the eyes are turned to me. I wonder what they are all thinking. Disappointed at the "wasted potential"? Furious of me breaking an eager warrior's hand? Scared at me for doing just that? I don't know. I see a faceless man moving to me. Stupid helmets. "Go and train with me instead.", he growls sinisterly. I feel panicked. The voice, the weight of his axe, the sheer advantage in size he has over me, all of that screamed killing intent. The crowd collapsed around me. I quickly dart to a man and shove him off, grabbing a sword in the process. The other man stops the initial fury in the crowd. "She's mine! You all stay back and look!" Is it Father? Is it that giant Ekar? I cannot see. That sword is a bit short, but I'm sure I picked an easier weapon to handle than this armored man's axe. I feel ready. The man lifts his axe overhead and lunges at me in an attempt to cleave me in half; I lift my sword up and try to stop that move the best way I can, but I'm far too light, and so is the sword. I'm lying at his feet, and the sword has eluded my grasp and fallen some place off. He lifts his axe again, and I feel a momentary thrill. The coldness of death, maybe..? I'm not letting it take me. "Think fast.", I'm telling myself. I punch the armor that covers his groin. He grunts and lets go of his axe, which somewhat amuses me. I pick up the sword again and lunge at his head sword-first. He blocks it with his helmet, but he's stunned. I stay in place for a pair of seconds, but a body flung at me stops me. I can't let this happen to me when they're trying to kill me! I can't move the other armored man fallen over me, despite trying. I hear a snicker and a guttural laugh. I slip my hand in his helmet and strike at the eyes. The sounds quickly make way for a gasp of pain, and his convulsion leaves me with enough leeway to claw my way to freedom. The horrid feeling washes over me. I am backed to a wall, with everyone in the tribe wanting to kill me. My "sparring partner" lunges at me with his axe again. I barely dodge to the side. This fight must end. I walk over him and climb over the wood wall, still sword in hand. The man just picks up his axe and looks at me up there. Naturally, he'd raise his voice: "Get down from here, coward! Don't force me to chop this wall off!" I'm disappointed. As long as he keeps his armor and heavy axe, he can't even touch me. He may not think it, but his attacks are feeble. But he's asked for it, so this time, I'm thinking what I'll do. I stare at him and his armor, and ready my sword. His shoulder joints are exposed. I guess I can end the fight without killing him. I jump off the fence. He tries to do an upward smash with his axe. Silly. His hands carrying the axe meet one of my feet on the way up, stopping the attack instantly. I fell on top of him, and as his scream of pain told me, I nailed it. The sword pierced right through his shoulder. He's thick enough that his arm isn't entirely hacked off. Still, I doubt he'll get to use it anymore. We're done. This seems limited to this man. One call later, I hear a roar emerging from the rest of the fenced circle. They all want to kill me. I'm starting to feel like killing them too, but I don't have the power to do that. I'm stuck in an endless battle. I was already genuinely disgusted with all of these persons and their obsession for making me a warrior. I never wanted to. I guess they still got their wish in the end... or they would have, if I stayed here to my death. I refuse to die to them. I refuse to yield. So I take my best course of action. Between running away and dying, I pick running away. I plant the sword in the fence and climb it. From the top of the fence, I climb the wall of the camp. I walk over it and fall in our corral. My means of escape. There's 6 boars. Poor beasts, they're probably yearning for the moment they're untied, I feel it from seeing them all agitated at the sight of me. I undo all their rope bindings, and ride off on the back of one. Far behind me, I hear enraged cries. Far in front of me, I see welcoming nature. Even if I die in the wilderness, I'll die having found peace. second. *** Removed movement speed increased while moving towards visible enemy champions with marks of Foreign Mana within 1400 range. *** Added: Basic attacks apply Piercing Mana's damage as true damage. * 10/07/2016 ** Quantified slow on Nether Tracker: 20%. ** Nether Tracker damage increased from to . ** Added ability icons. * 09/07/2016 ** Expanded lore. ** Fixed Snap tooltip that said a 3-mark Snap would deal damage scaled on instead of . ** Disturbed World renamed World in the Vision. Tooltips added for damage and movement speed gained. * 08/07/2016 ** Released. * 12/04/2016 ** Design started.}} Category:Custom champions